<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inkyo: Origins by Aria Serif (Mysterie), Mysterie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526174">Inkyo: Origins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif'>Aria Serif (Mysterie)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie'>Mysterie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, OC - Inkyo, undertale - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans, known as Classic and the strongest Sans in existence, comes home from a rough meeting in the Council to find an infant has been left on his doorstep in the middle of a blizzard... a young skeleton with nothing but a name. Even after all the time of monsterkind being on the surface, problems are abound... and not just on the surface, but across the multiverse and it seems that the fate of a certain "monster" rests on his shoulders, but not just that... Whether or not this "threat" is free may yet decide the fate of the multiverse... especially now that she is not the only one in the multiverse who has that power. Can he really believe that she was not the one who reset and that it was the two "innocent" humans who have come to reside in the multiverse now who are truly responsible? Whose word can he believe? Who can he trust to tell him the truth and who the lie?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus &amp; Inkyo, Sans &amp; Inkyo, Sans &amp; Papyrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blizzards weren't uncommon in Snowdin, and they weren't uncommon on the surface either; especially not near Mount Ebott, the place where the Underground was. It had been two years, approximately, since the monsters had been freed. Since that time, a lot had happened; Sans had met other versions of him... AUs as they were called. Alternate Universes, and as they sprang up by the dozens, Sans had decided to lay some ground rules after an aspiring younger Sans, named Ink, had shown up and claimed to be the protector of the AUs against another named Error, who had been known for destroying them. Sans had seen for himself the destruction Error was capable of. So, being the original and the most powerful among them, Sans - referred to by the others as Classic - had created the Council of Sans. Every AU that had its own version of him was allowed to come to a place Ink had created just for them to hold the meetings.</p><p> </p><p>A "void" sort of place that was not really the Void nor was it the Anti-Void... a colorless place Ink and Error called home. It was there that often odds and ends between Sanses were usually settled, things were relatively peaceful, for a time. It was during an upheaval that something very unexpected happened. Classic was heading home to Papyrus, his brother and the other Papyruses - save for one who seemed to serve as his world's version of Sans - were unaware of the council and thus didn't know of the things that Classic had to deal with on a day to day basis. Today had been no exception, there was the fight between Ink and Error... a constant thing, Ink wanted to be friends but Error wanted nothing to do with his counterpart and all attempts to get them to get along seemed to come to naught... even after Ink had found someone to stand by him. According to Error she was a nuisance that had fallen into the Anti-Void and had decided to stay there.</p><p> </p><p>Normally their fight was hardly the centerpiece of discussion, but today it had been because the issue had to do with the latest upheaval. A reset had occurred and it wasn't just a reset of one timeline... but rather of the entire multiverse... Many of the Sanses who had been in attendance, with the exception of two who were never never there anyway, had rather negative feelings about the issue because many of them had been victims. They'd had their entire AUs reduced to dust on the whim of the very partner that Ink was tied to. There had been arguments, many had taken sides on whether or not she should be allowed to roam free in the multiverse.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
For the longest time, she had been a friend, protector... then something had happened and she had suddenly become the worst nightmare the multiverse had ever seen. Even previous threats like Nightmare, Error and Cross couldn't hold a candle to her because none of them could stand up to her. None of them had even a <em>fraction</em> of the power she was capable of... there was only one Sans in existence who had managed to stand up to her, but he refused to come to meetings on the grounds that he had better things to do with his time. It was, of course, a choice every Sans had a right to make. This particular version of him, however, had managed to gain power enough to rival even him. Something that had bothered Classic a bit; not because he feared the other would challenge him or any such thing, but because he knew that version to be unstable. Not to the point Error was, but he suffered from a well-known human condition called PTSD and was unpredictable when in the throes of one of his hallucinations; often unable to tell friend from foe. As if matters weren't complicated enough, the one who had been in subject of debate was the adoptive mother of this other Sans and one other skeleton.... thing.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure what this other was exactly and not knowing that was just as irritating. There was a lot he didn't know and it didn't help him make the decision that he knew he had to. The decision about whether or not something was to be done about.... her. After that little display... he couldn't afford to not care... plus there was his own incident that had occurred in a timeline parallel to his that a Sans had reported... two humans who did NOT belong in the multiverse were suddenly there... and that Sans had gone off to deal with them... What a headache THAT was... It seemed the weather was just out to make things worse, because blizzards reminded him too much of the countless resets... and he had to fight against having an anxiety attack about it as the wind picked up. The snow swirled around him and as he was halfway to the home he shared with his brother he heard a sound above the winds. A piercing cry of a... infant?! He rushed towards the sound. There was something in that cry that made him react... a cry that reminded him of when his brother had been a baby bones... </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
Classic stopped short when he realized the sound was coming from right on his front door. There, a basket was sitting, and wrapped in that basket was a tiny skeleton. The front door opened suddenly.<br/>
"BROTHER! WHAT IS THAT SOUND?!"</p><p><br/>
"it's a baby Paps. come on... let's get the little tyke out of this weather."</p><p><br/>
"OF COURSE! SHALL I FIX SOME COCO FOR YOU BOTH?!"</p><p><br/>
"just for me Paps, pretty sure this kiddo's too young for coco." </p><p><br/>
"OH... WELL THEN A WARM BLANKET SHOULD DO THE TRICK!"</p><p><br/>
"good thinking." He picked up the basket, looking at the tiny bundle within that was screaming. Something caught his eye, on the child's right cheek was a tiny splot that looked like ink... it couldn't be... could it? There was no way that this child could be... he had just seen the artist an hour ago! This was... impossible unless... no, it couldn't be... could it? <em>so many strange things have happened in the last month or so... I suppose it isn't too impossible to think that this might happen too... but what are we gonna do with a baby? </em>He wondered as he carried the tiny bundle in out of the cold. Once the child was warm again the little one stared up at Classic and Papyrus, both sipping cups of hot coco.</p><p><br/>
"SANS, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY!!!" </p><p><br/>
"dunno... i'll call tori tomorrow. i'm sure she can help."</p><p><br/>
"SANS... YOU AREN'T SERIOUSLY THINKING OF KEEPING IT ARE YOU?!" </p><p><br/>
"why not? the child was left with us... there has to be a reason for that."</p><p><br/>
"HRMMMMM I SUPPOSE... BUT SANS... WHAT DO WE DO UNTIL TOMORROW?"</p><p><br/>
"hey, i raised you didn't i? i think i can handle a baby bones on my own for an evening."</p><p><br/>
"IF YOU SAY SO BROTHER." <em>it's been some time since i've had to raise a baby bones but i think i still remember how... </em>Classic thought as he stared down at the baby bones who yawned, twin blue eye lights staring up trustingly at him and Papyrus before falling asleep in the comfort of the basket and blankets. As he watched the infant drift to sleep, he noticed something tucked to one side in the basket's blue blanket. It was a baby's bracelet with an "I" inscribed on one side; he turned it over.</p><p><br/>
"BROTHER... WHAT DOES IT SAY?" He asked in a loud whisper.</p><p><br/>
"My little sunshine, Inkyo."</p><p><br/>
"IS THAT THE CHILD'S NAME?"</p><p><br/>
"looks like it." The two looked at the sleeping infant. This was just the beginning, of course, of things to come...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"say 'ah'." The toddler in the high chair did as instructed and a spoon full of baby food was shoved into the tiny mouth. Classic didn't want to think, for the moment, on the decision that had been weighing on him heavily what seemed like forever. He was trying hard not to think about it, especially since he wasn't alone. Sitting nearby, making note of the foods young Inkyo did and did not like, was Frisk, who was legally an adult now according to other humans. Humans were weird that way, in some places Frisk was considered still a kid while in others they'd been an adult for years; how that worked Sans didn't really understand or care to. It was tough enough just getting used to the change in the surface world from being in the Underground for so long. It was where he'd been born and raised, so it wasn't really any wonder that he returned there to some of his favorite places when he really needed to be alone to think or just wanted to get away from the pressures of being on the surface. Things were only peaceful to a point, after all, and Frisk enjoyed going back with him from time to time as a respite from being the Ambassador.</p><p> </p><p>So far none of the monsters had ventured into the actual town of Ebott. Politics with the humans were anything but easy, Sans had seen that for himself as he'd pretty much become Frisk's bodyguard along with his brother after a riot incident at one of the first press conferences. It seemed that humans were equally divided between those who were afraid and those who were welcoming. So far there weren't any who seemed to simply hate them just because they were monsters, but then again if there were any they had yet to show up in the two years that all of this began. Sans sometimes wondered if the reason that monsters had been Underground for so long had partly to do with Asgore's reluctance to deal with the ridiculous "red tape" of human politics, as he'd heard it called. With all that he'd seen Frisk go through in such a short time, all the prejudice thoughts towards them simply because they were on monsterkind's side not to mention because they didn't have a human family, or seem to. The fact that Frisk chose to stay with Toriel rather than seek out a human family or get a place of their own in the town away from the monsters... it was a touch and go thing for lack of a better word and it made his head ache just even thinking about the mess of it all, nevermind the details. Frisk was also reading a document of some sort between making tally marks on the sheet.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
"okay, carrots are a go. peas a no-go." Frisk nodded and made the appropriate notes before going back to the document before them.<br/>
"i appreciate the help Frisk, but you know you don't have to." He glanced towards them, a smile was on their face as they signed their reply.</p><p><br/>
*I know, but you know that I do not mind. Besides, this way I have an excuse to see the new baby. I haven't been able to do so until now. How long has it been?</p><p>"few months. it was during that blizzard that i found him on our doorstep. i was not expectin' snow baby when i got home." Frisk chuckled only to giggle more when some of the food that had been offered to Inkyo ended up on Sans' face. The skeleton wiped it off.<br/>
"okay... guess he's not a fan of mangos either." Frisk made another mark. </p><p><br/>
*You've done this before?</p><p><br/>
"heh.... long time ago. i had to raise Paps when we were younger... i helped our parents out the first couple years before..."</p><p><br/>
*What happened?</p><p><br/>
Sans sighed.</p><p><br/>
"i don't really remember. i was pretty young and... well... with all the resets... it became something obscure in my mind... something about skeletons being more fragile than other monsters i think. i'm not entirely sure and honestly, does it matter?"</p><p><br/>
*I guess not, but there's always going to be someone who wants to know. </p><p><br/>
"that what that paper about that you're reading?"</p><p><br/>
*Kind of. It's more about how much of monster history should be public history and there are a lot of people who don't want it made public because of how it conflicts with human history to a point.</p><p><br/>
"what a headache kiddo." Frisk nodded. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
*This is just the abridged version of it actually; the hearing for it is actually in two days. </p><p><br/>
"man, i dunno how you handle all of that kiddo." </p><p><br/>
*It's not that bad once you get used to it.</p><p><br/>
<em>tell me about it... man... being head of the Council is bad enough... i can't imagine the pressure of being an ambassador... then again, can it be any worse than what i face? they're all counting on me to make the right decision... and so many of them are against letting her roam free... but which is the right choice? what happened was... beyond any nightmare the kiddo put me through. the resets were bad enough but what she did... that was beyond anything i thought a human was capable of. i never wanna see the look on any of my brother's faces like what i saw in Dream's eyes... </em>A shudder went through him. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he realized Frisk had been trying to get his attention for some time.</p><p><br/>
*Are you alright? </p><p><br/>
He blinked, how long had he been sitting there in silence? The concern on their face told him that it was long enough that he'd obviously seriously concerned his friend. He shook himself and smiled like he usually did.</p><p><br/>
"sorry buddy, didn't mean to scare ya or nothin. guess i just spaced out for a moment there."</p><p><br/>
*You sure you don't want to hand over Inkyo to mom?</p><p><br/>
"nah, i'll be okay. i didn't get much sleep last night, thanks to the nightmares." He hated bringing it up, because he saw how his friend flinched; it was enough though that Frisk wouldn't ask questions. After all, not even they, who were supposed to be the closest to him save for his brother, knew about the council and he simply couldn't confess now. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>sorry kiddo... but this is something i have ta keep secret from ya... i hate doin' this, but this is my responsibility. no one else's. i started this... </em>When he had started it two years ago there had only been five of them... including himself there had been Red from Underfell, Blue from Underswap, Dream from Dreamtale, and of course... Ink, from Inktale. Error had been the next to appear and from there suddenly so many others had seemed to appear; many of them branching off from the originals... such as Blackberry and Raspberry from their respective versions of Swapfell... a universe that was a mash up of Underswap and Underfell that got crazy weird and sometimes scary. There was also the atrocities of Horrortale... there were at least two versions of that, at least that he knew off of the top of his skull, Underbeat, UnderRise, Omegatale, Abysstale, Under Upper, Top Tale... the list went on and on. It was, however, the appearance of Sentinaltale that had begun all of the latest troubles that were beyond the mess of the "X-event" that had happened from Crosstale. That little "game" Crosstale Gaster had begun was really an out of hand thing, but even that paled in comparison with the lives that had been sacrificed during the... did that event even HAVE a name? It didn't matter for the moment really; the whole event could have been avoided - according to Dream - if one of the newbies, who had risen around the same time as Sentinaltale, hadn't interfered in an event that Dream says only a handful of those who knew the "threat" apparently remembered what was being called "The Wipe" and it was a hot topic with several of them; of course it was that "newbie" and her companion, Inky  who were the most closed lipped about the incident and seemed to become either angered or rather sad at the mention of it. The one who had told him the most about it was Nightmare, oddly enough; it seemed he was the most detached from the entire thing among the handful who remembered... and it literally was a "handful" who knew. The sound of a giggle of pure innocence turned his attention from those thoughts back to the task at hand. <em>heh... to be so young... so innocent of what has happened... you don't know how good you have it kiddo.</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Undertale by Toby Fox<br/>Underfell by Undertale Community<br/>Sentinaltale by me<br/>Inktale by comyet<br/>Abysstale by Meta-Kaz<br/>Underswap by Pop1cornprince<br/>X-tale by JakeiArtwork<br/>Dreamtale by Dreamtale-Au/Joku<br/>Underbeat by Flotts<br/>Under-Upper by MichPajamaArtist<br/>Top Tale by ???<br/>UnderRise by Ask-Bluestar14<br/>Omegatale by The-RL-Bonehead</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>